Parents Day
Parents Day is the episode where Arnold asks Grandpa what really happened to his parents. Summary Every night before bed, Grandpa tell stories to Arnold about his mom and dad and the many adventures they have had. After Grandpa finishes the story about how his parents saved a village from the sleeping sickness, Arnold asks what happened next. However, Grandpa says he'll finish the story tomorrow night. The next day at P.S. 118, Mr. Simmons announces to the class about the upcoming "Parents Day" tournament weekend. Stinky tries to ask Arnold if he's going to bring his grandparents because he doesn't have any parents of his own, until Gerald nudges at him to stop. Gerald is excited about the tournament. However, Arnold isn't and is not going to show up. Gerald says he should bring his grandparent, reminding him that his Grandpa can bench press 210 lbs and that his Grandma is a Karate master. Arnold isn't convinced and hopes that his grandparents have forgotten. Arnold walks in to see Grandma and Grandpa getting ready for the tournament weekend. Arnold is ready for bed and Grandpa walks in ready to finish the story from last night. However, Arnold says he doesn't feel like having a story. Grandpa becomes concerned, but then reassures Arnold they will strike fear and terror into the hearts of his classmates in the tournament weekend. The next day, the tournament weekend begins with Big Bob proclaiming that whoever wins are the best parents. In the sack race, Helga and Big Bob come 1st while Arnold and Grandpa come last. However, Grandpa then beats Big Bob in the ring toss. Phoebe and Arnold's team are tied for 2nd while Helga's team is 1st. The next event is the egg toss which Grandpa is keen to compete in with Arnold, while Helga and Big Bob start to fight. During the egg toss event, Helga becomes distracted by Arnold and gets hit in the face by an egg. Big Bob has an outburst and calls Arnold "Orphan Boy", which distracts Arnold and makes him lose the egg toss. Grandpa asks what happened out there but Arnold just says he "got turned around". Helga tries to apologize to Arnold about the incident but Arnold is not impressed, even though Helga thought the apology went well. During dinner, Arnold hasn't touched his food. When Grandpa asks what wrong he tell them that he doesn't want to continue with the tournament tomorrow, and that while he thinks that Grandma and Grandpa are great, they aren't really his parents. After Arnold leaves, Grandpa doesn't know what to do. Grandma tells him that Arnold need him and that he'd better go talk to him. Grandpa agrees but doesn't think a story about his parents is going to help. Grandpa enters Arnold's room and suggests a few bedtime stories but doesn't get much response. Arnold says he wants the real story about what actually did happen to his parents. Worried, Grandpa asks Arnold if he's sure. Arnold says he is sure and Grandpa begins to tell him the truth. Arnold's father was really a scientist. One day he went out with his friend Eduardo to find a cure for a terrible illness in the Central American country of San Lorenzo. It was there that he came across Arnold's mom after coming across another research party. Arnold's dad soon said goodbye to her in order to continue his research, but during the journey up a mountain, a donkey kicked over some giant rocks that fell under Eduardo and him. The two of them are rescued by Arnold's mom and her group and are given shelter for the night. Arnold's mom and dad continued to talk and laugh together until finally they share their first kiss. Grandpa said they were meant for each other and that they travelled the world together. They really loved each other and decided to get married and have Arnold. Arnold wants to know what happened after that. Grandpa then realised that Arnold might have been too young to remember at the time. One day while a young Arnold played with his parents in the park, Eduardo arrived bringing news that some mountian people were suffering from a terrible illness, and that only they could help. Arnold's dad refuses saying that Arnold's mom and him have a baby now. Eduardo says if they can't help then these mountian people could die out forever. He says to do it for the sake of the children. Arnold's parents look at thier son and make a desision. Arnold's parents pack up to go on the rescue mission. Arnold's mom reminds him to be good for Grandma and Grandpa and Arnold's dad tells him he'll take Arnold to the park when they return. They each give Arnold one last hug and both hand him over to Grandma and Grandpa. In another country, they both board their small plane and fly off into the jungle. Arnold asks Grandpa what happened next. Grandpa said they never came back and were never heard from again. The plane was also never found. Arnold thanks Grandpa for telling the truth, to which he responds that Arnold's really growing up. Later that night, Arnold dreams about his real parents and the day they suddenly disappeared. Though at the same time is reminded of how his grandparents have been like a mom and dad to him through raising him from a young age. The next morning, Arnold tells his grandparents that he wants to still compete in the parents tournament weekend and with that said, they head straight to the park. In the last event, Arnold's grandparents go head to head with The Patakis. After an arguement breaks out between Helga and Big Bob, Helga gives Grandpa a tip on how to beat her dad by focusing in his weak ankles. Grandpa beats Big Bob but Phoebe's team is declared the winner due to winning most of the other events. Even though Arnold didn't win, he still glad he competed with his grandparents. Later that night, Arnold has a dream of a small plane being on the roof of the boarding house. He gets in and flies off into the sky. Trivia thumb|200px|right|"Mom and Dad" by Jim Lang thumb|right|200px|Parent's Day Ending Credits by Jim Lang *Arnold's dad is called Miles and his mom is called Stella, but this isn't known until the episode, "The Journal". *The flier Mr. Simmons hands out says "PARENTS DAY" on it, but it's always referred to as "Parents Tournament Weekend". *Big Bob calls Arnold "Orphan Boy". According to legal definition, a child may only be considered an orphan because of the death or disappearance of, abandonment or desertion by, or separation or loss from, both parents. *Baby Arnold wears a light blue shirt and diaper. The same attire as Tommy Pickles in The Rugrats. *Baby Arnold is voiced by then-child actor Rusty Flood. *This episode makes some references to Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel One Hundred Years of Solitude; from the sleeping sickness to the fictional island (country, in the episode) of San Lorenzo. Though the name of the country isn't mentioned until the episode "The Journal". *The music used during the last part of the real story is called "Mom and Dad" and was written by Jim Lang. *The music in the plane scene of Arnold's dream is the same melody as "Look Up" from the episode "The List". *Instead of the usual ending theme, Jim Lang wrote a more emotional piece for the credits. The same theme was then remade for the episode, "The Journal". *In the credits, this episode paid a special thanks to "Our Parents". *The series finale is an extended story about Arnold's parents in the episode "The Journal". *In the US, this episode was originally going to be in Season 3 but was held over for some unknown reason. However, the episode did air as part of Season 3 in the UK. It first aired on 25th December 1999 when Nickelodeon ran a marathon of Hey Arnold! episodes during the day. Goofs *In the scene where Arnold's parents leave for the last time, Grandma's hair is dark at first, then it becomes purplish-gray. *Patty and her parents are in the crowd when Grandma almost falls off the wall, but the tournament is limited to fourth graders. Sheet Music parents day end credits - page 1.png|Parents Day End Credits sheet music (Page 1) parents day end credits - page 2.png|Parents Day End Credits sheet music (Page 2) parents day end credits - page 3.png|Parents Day End Credits sheet music (Page 3) Category:Episodes